


as the water covers the sea

by MovesLikeBucky



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Beauty standards are different in Hell plz understand this, First Kiss, Other, She/Her Pronouns for Dagon (Good Omens), Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: Ridiculous.  A flight of fancy.  Nice things aren't for demons.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	as the water covers the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this was written for SOSH Guess The Author number 11 - Firsts! And we have a first kiss between my two favorite demons who are not Crowley <3

“Seems ridiculous,” Dagon says with a false huff of laughter.

“Pointless at that, not really sure what _Crowley_ is on about.” 

“Still… sounds kind of nice.”Dagon’s voice is smaller than Beelzebub has ever heard it in the past, the use of that word making zir hiss. Dagon knows better than to bring things like that up here. 

“Sounds disgusting is what it sounds like.”Beelzebub keeps zir hands plastered to zir sides, weirdly nervous.“Swapping body fluids with our mouths.And you’ve all those teeth!”

“Can’t… can’t really do much about the teeth…”Dagon says, clearly dejected.

Beelzebub takes notice now; of the extra fishy smell that’s followed her today.She’s tried to sully herself down, make herself less presentable.Beelzebub can hardly deny she’s hideously intoxicating.

“Ah, sorry, I… didn’t mean it like that.I like them, actually.The teeth.And you, but also the teeth.”Beelzebub relaxes as Dagon’s smile comes back, sharp and violent like a hurricane.The ocean lives in Dagon.All the fathomless depths of it that would be so easy to step off and drown in, to be pulled down into the waiting gnashing maw of it all, never to be seen again.

“Not worried I’ll bite you off a hook?”The smirk is uncharacteristic, and it catches Beelzebub off guard. 

“I’m the Prince of Hell,” ze scoffs, “You couldn’t topple me if you tried.”

“What if I wanted to.To try, that is.He does say it’s good.”

Dagon’s face is dusted pink, visible down here even in the low hum of bad fluorescent lighting.A nervous confession of something that Beelzebub isn’t sure ze is ready for. “Crowley is a wanker.”

“Yea, but he’s a happy one, inne?”Dagon asks, eyes full of something akin to hope.Another of those four letter words that makes Beelzebub’s skin crawl in a way that isn’t unpleasant.

“Yeah, suppose he is.”

“Could be nice, don’t you think?Being happy…”Dagon’s little finger wraps around zirs, a small gesture that speaks volumes.

“We’re _demons_ , Dagon.We don’t get to be happy.”

“Says who?Why shouldn’t we try?And if we don’t want to again, we just won’t.No harm done.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.”No harm done is an unproductive day in Hell.

“I want to try…if you do, that is.”Dagon has resumed staring at the ceiling tiles, watching the water spots on them spreading and the lights flicker ominously.

Beelzebub sighs and turns to her, surprised to find their faces so close.When did Dagon move in so close? “So what we just…”

“…Lean in I think…”Dagon does just that, licking her lips.

“…Tilt your head and…” Beelzebub tilts zir head, leaning in closer.

“…Just let it happen…”

Dagon’s lips are on zirs, cold and kind of clammy, but _nice_.As first kisses go, it isn’t earth shattering, but that’s fine.After all, Beelzebub thinks, chasing Dagon’s lips with zirs when they break apart, there’s sure to be more.


End file.
